Unlikely Allies
by ShadowRedZoroark
Summary: A newborn Warlock is resurrected in front of the abandonment of a splicer dreg. How will things turn out when after lots of abuse to the splicer affects his mind? How will they survive without the aid of the Tower?
1. Waking up

"Guardian? Wake up! Oh god, they're almost here..." A female voice said, that was the first thing I heard once I woke up. How is this possible? I thought to myself. I knew that I should have been dead. "Yes! your're alive! We..." the voice didn't finish the sentrnce because of the gunshots that rang close by. After some barely audible sounds, something flew over me and landed with a thud.

I heard the crunch of metal and a alien voice saying something as I held my breath, hoping that it wouldn't notice me. I let my breath out a couple seconds later as the thing left.

"Are you ok?" I said to the injured thing as I finally found my voice. "Are you crazy warlock!?" the voice said. "Thats a fallen dreg! They are creatures of darkness and they are your ememy!" This made me confuzed. "This little... guy is injured, and I don't think that they can be that bad. So i'm gonna help it." It seemed to notice that I was approaching and it tried to acramble away.

"Get away from me. I-I'll k-kill you!" It threatened as i got closer, "Not with that leg you wont. Stay still, this is going to hurt." As quickly as possible I took his leg and examined it. The "dreg" looked at me, shocked after a solid second of hissing. "W-why?... Our races hate each other." I made some bandages from its little scarf. "Its not the best in the world, but it will do." I said as I ignored it's question. "I don't think we are different. Two souls just trying to survive."

"What's your name? Mine is Jay." I said when we got to a safe little room. "...Riksis..." it said just barely above a whisper. "Just for clarification, are you a male or female?" I asked. "Im what you call a "Male"." _Great! Now we have a better chance of survival if he will cooperate._ I thought to myself.

"We should find a place to rest. Can't survive long without shelter." I said while helping the now named Rixis. "I'm still so. confused." he wsipered to himself. "You'll be fine." I commented as we found a abandoned little town. We then set up shop at the top floor of a hotel.

"Ghost, Your new name is Tempest." I said while pulling her out. "Why is that?" She questioned once she materialised. "You are like a storm when you yell at me, henceforth, Tempest. " I explained. "Jokes on you, I like that name." There were some really cool armor that I found too. It was some old riot armor. It was the ones that were used during the golden age when the Exos would riot.

Right before sundown I got both Rixis and I some beans. Tempest warned me that we were in the European Dead Zone, and that everything is going to be barren. I resumed patching rixis up as best as I could, and I found proper medical supplies for him. There wasn't much talk after that. So I waited to make sure that he was asleep so he wouldn't stab me in the back, then I let the magical world of sleep take me once more.


	2. Together in the dark

**For those who read the first chapter, I edited it because I didn't like how it was, and now I think it is better. Don't forget to comment Your feedback.**

Two Weeks had passed. We still haven't visited the tower, but I didn't think we needed to. Rixis and I got closer, he now trusts me, (probably because I stole a servitor to create Either for him to turn him into a vandal, Which he is now.) And as cute as it was, the splicer doesn't stutter when talking to me anymore.

We depend on each other. I protect us, he gets supplies. Food, Water, and the essentials. I may or may not have a little crush on the guy, but once can hope. Sometimes I rub his shoulders after his work and he purrs. (which I might add, is adorable.)

"You're getting too close for comfort." Tempest warns, while shifting her parts arpund as I assume is a "I told you so." gesture.

"Shut up." We made a plan that assured us that we would survive. We are going to head to the old U.S, and come back to my old grandparents farm.

That night our plans were then ruined. We had packed everything we needed. Then a arc storm came. After the first strike of thunder, the vandal had clung to my chest like a dog. So I just moved into a corner and kept on petting him. That poor soul.

"I can't believe that you are snuggling with a vandal right now." Tempest said via thought. I heard a hint of distaste and disbelief in the remark.

"I dont really see a difference between us. We are just both souls trying to survive." I replied. I could basically feel her glare into my skull, But I ignored it. This was basically a dream for me. We didnt get much sleep, but we both know that now we can trust each other without fear of getting backstabbed.

The next day was more eventful. We had all of our stuff packed with the servitor and went off. About three feet later, we realised that we needed a ship. We proceeded to spend the day trying to find either a working or fixable ship.

"This is nice." I said randomly while we were walking down a street. The wind was blowing softly and the whole atmosphere was peaceful. I didn't hear a responce from the shy vandal, But I did see him fidget a little bit.

"Y-yes. It is..." Rixis had said. It was almost like he wanted to say something else, But couldn't bring himself to say it. We then continued our search in silence.

We had eventually arrived at a old warehouse, and we struck gold! We finally found a working ship! A cargo ship no less. "It doesn't have a warp drive, But other than that, its ready to fly." Tempest informed us. We proceeded to then store everything on it, Then left the barren place is the dead zone.


	3. A new perspective

**Thank you all for the constructive criticism, and I have taken that to heart. This chapter will be in the mind of our dear pal Rixis. The chapters before have been modified in responce to a guest's comment/constructive criticism (And also because I have made mistakes in the words, that make the story sound like it was made by a 4 year-old. Feel free to point anything you see wrong or weird.) Thank you for the idea and help. Without further adieu, Let the awkward survival begin!**

Rixis

The trip to the "farm" was... weird. although it might have been an amazing view over the ocean, my Baron, Vosik, his words still rung in my head. _"You are useless! Weak! A waste of ether!"_ _He said while beating me into the ground. I could still hear the laughter of the other vandals and dregs with him. He then kicked me over the rusted metal. "If you somehow survive, we will kill you once we see you._

"Hey, are you ok? I haven't heard a single 'ooh' or 'ahh' from you once we left." The "warlock" or _Jay_ , as he had said weeks earlier was his name. "I'm fine," I growled, " Eliksni do not 'ooh' or 'ahh'." He shook his head and made three clicking noises. "Shame." was all he said.

We made it to the farm at what Jay called a "sunset". The colors in the sky were a mix of red steaks and a orange glow in the horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Jay said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Y-yea." I responded weakly, trying to recover what was left of my dignity before the light-wielder could yell or attack me for weakness.

We got lucky... again. The farmhouse was in almost perfect condition. It was like nothing ever touched it. Frozen in time for centuries, through their "Golden-Age" and their "Dark-Age". The age-old lifestyle of the so-called "Farming".

Later that night, I began thinking. About the light-wielder, the... War-lock. Since the beginning, He has done everything for me. In his words, he "bent over backwards for me". Human expressions... Like any splicer, I started thinking. Back at the sunset, was my stutter me trying to regain my dignity, recollect my composure from the scare, or was it something else?

My dream that night was... unusual. Jay had me on the wall, four arms above my head. I looked into his eyes but I didn't see hate, I saw something that I hadn't seen from anyone since birth. Compassion, playfulness, Love. He had slowly brought his head closer to mine, I closed my eyes in anticipation... Then opened them to see the gray ceiling of the farmhouse.

I sighed in annoyance. _Al_ _most_. It had almost happened. I realised what I just thought and sat up faster than a skiff to orbit. I dreamed about the one person that saved me from death. I dreamed about someone that I thought only saved me for pity. Now I am lost, unsure, alone.

I saw a note next to me. Luckily I learned the written form of their language. The note said _"The Television is hooked up, but see if you can get it working with that clockwork in your head. I'll be back at dusk/sunset. If you really need me, I will be planting food to harvest."_

I got the "Television" working, but my dream still haunted me. His eyes are what scared me the most. They were worse than the angry looks of the others. Worse than Vosik. I laid back down on the bed. Thinking the dream over. What _was_ that? It was stange... foreign, but I also wanted it, maybe change the roles even.


	4. Horror and Love

**This is another Rixis chapter.** **If you guys want some smut related things, I might either change the story to an M, or just make a whole new thing just for the lemons. Back into the mind of the soon to be captain.**

Jay had complained that the "farming" was too hard, so he said he went hunting. I had the day to my self, so I decided to watch some of the Television. It was like going back into time. There were so many different things to watch! I had eventually settled on a show that was called "Supernatural". It was about two brothers that went on a journey around the continent, just killing monsters.

By the time Jay got home, I watched around 21 episodes. "Jesus Christ you're already that far?" I suddenly heard from the other side of the room. "Is that bad?" I sheepishly ask. "Did you get any sun today?" he still questioned. "N-no." I responded, awaiting my punishment. What I got surprised me, a fish on my lap. "I'm not sure if you eat fish raw, so I kept it like that until I got here." he explained.

A _whole_ Fish! A big one too! I was speechless, we would usually just feed off our servitor, but only the captains and barrons would actually eat things. I very graciously consumed the aquatic animal. "Are you not going to eat yours?" I asked, for when I finished, he was still waiting. "I already did. Had to cook it though, so it took longer to get home." He replied casually. He looked at the clock, then said "Let's watch a movie, Its getting late."

The movie was a terrible idea. I confidently picked a horror movie, assuming that I could handle it, But ended up shaking in fear throughout the last half of the movie. Jay scared me when he talked after the movie. "Hey, come here." I panicked, thinking that I was going to get punished for being so scared during the movie. He must have saw me freeze up for a couple of seconds, because he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into a hug.

I could only describe it as... foreign. It was like nothing I have experienced before. It was comforting. My dream came back to me at that moment. This time, I didn't shy away from it, I embraced it. I turned around, ready to recreate the dream, But he was sleeping. He fell asleep. That's just _Great!_ I had a good chance, But fate said _screw you._ Sighing, I grabbed a blanket, And wrapped him up. "Good night, My love." I said more to myself than him. Then I got back into my bed, and let the dreams come.

It was just as weird as the first one. This time, I was a captain, and Jay was on the wall. It didn't stop there. I was caressing him like how lovers would. I got high on the feeling. I wanted more. The next part though, let's just say that the bed was not exactly clean the next morning.

I woke up and saw the "mess" I had made in the bed. Embarassed that Jay might have seen, I quickly grabbed the blanket and was about to either wash or burn it, when I saw Jay sleeping on the ground infront of me. Still, I threw the blanket into some water in the metal square bowl thing in the kitchen, Then snuggled up into the warmth of the warlock.


	5. Announcement and Change

**Hello! it's me. This won't be a chapter, But I want you guys to tell me if you want this to become a lemon, or just stay a T rated love mess that this crazy thing is. I thank you all for the reviews, But** **I've had some comments about this going too fast. I would absolutely love it if you could give me advice about how to go slower, or something to make the story not go as fast. Again, thank you all for reading and leaving a review. It actually gives me the motivation to actually create more chapters.** **I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
